


my Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics

by rainforestgeek



Series: Flirtyrobot A/B/O ‘Verse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: A guide to my voltron a/b/o verse.





	1. Physiological Overview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to next chapter to see anatomy diagrams

Here's an overview to how this a/b/o universe works. It diverges from many common usages of the trope, but I do what I want so don't try to "correct" me. But if you have questions or I haven't made something clear, drop a comment and I will update this guide accordingly :) The gender identity spectrum as it exists in reality theoretically applies to this. I'm covering the physical and biological definitions here.  
  
Sex: Male and Female

  * All females can become pregnant
  * All males can inseminate a female or an omega



Dynamic: Alpha, Beta, or Omega

  * All alphas can inseminate a female or an omega
  * All omegas can become pregnant



Male omegas and female alphas can be seen as kinds of hermaphrodites, but their physiologies are quite different. All alphas' and omegas' scents tend to be stronger than betas'. Both sexes and all three dynamics have scent glands at the juncture of their neck and shoulder, and the top of their inner thighs.

 **Alpha physiology:** Men tend to be well-endowed and have a knot near the base of the penis that swells when they orgasm, and can lock them inside their partner. Women _do not_ have a penis. When an alpha woman becomes aroused, her vagina lubricates and her clitoris engorges with blood, and unsheathes out of the hood until it becomes an external phallus about the same size and shape of a penis. It does not have a distinguishable head. She can use her clit to penetrate and inseminate her partner, as well as knot them. Her urethra goes through the bottom of the clit and leads to a pair of internal testicles that sit adjacent to the ovaries. Their physiology is otherwise the same as beta women and they can carry a baby. All alphas go through a mating cycle called a 'rut' every 3 to 5 months.

 **Omega physiology:** Female omegas are nearly indistinguishable from female betas, except for their stronger scents, mating cycles, and greater production of lubrication. Male omegas _do not_ have a vagina. When male omegas get aroused the penis hardens, and the anus loosens and lubricates. The anal canal branches off to the colon and a short vaginal canal and uterus that is structurally similar to a woman's, but instead of a hymen at the entrance a thicker valve separates it from the anal canal. This valve loosens when a male omega is in heat and that is the only time his internal vagina can be penetrated by a penis or clitoris. His ovaries do not drop like his testicles did and remain internal close to the uterus. Male omegas' physiology is otherwise the same as a beta male's. All omegas go through a mating cycle called a 'heat' every 3 to 5 months.

 

The highest reproductive compatibility is Alpha/Omega and M-Beta/F-Beta.

An overview of a couple's likelihood of conception:

Can't conceive

  * M-alpha/M-alpha
  * F-beta/F-beta
  * M-beta/M-beta
  * F-omega/F-omega



Unlikely, but can conceive

  * F-alpha/F-alpha
  * M-omega/M-omega
  * F-alpha/M-alpha
  * F-omega/M-omega



Normally able to conceive

  * M-omega/F-beta
  * M-omega/M-beta
  * F-alpha/F-beta
  * F-alpha/M-beta



Highly likely to conceive

  * F-alpha/F-omega
  * F-alpha/M-omega
  * M-alpha/F-omega
  * M-alpha/M-omega
  * F-beta/M-beta



If there's anything I should add or anything that's confusing, drop a comment below or PM me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to next chapter to see anatomy diagrams


	2. Anatomy diagrams




End file.
